Consquences
by LadyShard
Summary: A maternal Darcy and Jane one shot. Maybe. Jane has been having some issues and is over doing things. When Darcy and Jane have a fight, Jane wonders how to make it right. Contains spanking. See warnings inside. If it's not your cup of tea please don't read.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They are merely being borrowed for my own amusement.**

**Warning: If this isn't your cup of tea please don't read it. This has spanking and hints of age play elements to it. Nothing too severe.**

**Authors Note: Special shout out to my beta BabyAngel9614 who worked so hard in helping me get out the little flaws in this story. She did an awesome job! So once again a special thanks to her :) Now on with the story.**

"So your idea is to kill yourself over this? Damn it Jane!"

"Darcy! This is my life's work. I can't take breaks whenever I feel like it. Don't you see how important this is? I thought you were with me on this?"

Both were panting with anger and Darcy had her hands firmly planted on her hips as she surveyed the laboratory. It was a mess filled with papers, pop tart wrappers, and forgotten Styrofoam coffee cups. Darcy was fed up with her friend's behavior. Ever since Thor had left, Jane had been on a path of self-destruction. Sometimes forgetting to eat, sleep, and, on occasion, bathe. It was a difficult thing to watch and Darcy felt inclined to intervene. Jane was her friend, but over time she felt more and more protective toward the older woman. She could forgive Jane for her forgetfulness. It was part of the deal she had signed up for. What scientist didn't lose themselves in their work? But what she could not forgive was the carelessness. It was actually becoming hazardous to Jane's health.

"Jane you are seriously taking this craziness to a new level. I was gone for three days! Three before Erik had to call me. We're all seriously worried about you."

Jane stomped her foot. Actually stomped her foot. The look on her face was almost priceless. The mighty Jane Foster throwing a temper tantrum! If the situation wasn't so serious it would have been funny. "I don't need a baby sitter! I don't know why he even called. He knows what it's like. I'm sorry you came home Darcy but that's not my fault." Darcy was on the verge of screaming. She felt like she was stuck in the old infomercial 'Can you hear me now?' but, of course, the answer would obviously be nope.

"Are you seriously arguing with me over this Jane Ann Foster?" Oh yeah the gloves were off. Jane cringed at the use of her full name. To use the phrase 'shit just got real' was an understatement. "Look I'm tired of your crap. This place is a mess and you're destroying yourself. That is not okay! When was the last time you took a break? Ate something other than a pop tart? Went to see a movie? Then when someone actually tries to help you...I don't know say Erik? You snarl like a wet cat. This seriously needs to change and until it does Erik and I will be out. That was his idea. But, if I had my way, Jane Ann, you'd be getting your ass spanked for acting like a total brat."

With a huff Darcy grabbed her jacket and purse and slammed the door behind her. Jane stared at her friend in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Putting her hands over her face Jane fought the urge to cry. Were things really that bad? When did things become so chaotic? First Erik and now Darcy? Erik had said the same things earlier (worded a bit differently) and she had exploded on him. When he left, she felt a huge amount of guilt settle in her stomach and she did the same thing again! Damn it!

Feeling like a chastened ten year old, she walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. What she saw nearly made her cringe. She looked horrible! Her hair was up in a ponytail with various pens and was that a paper clip? There were smudges of dirt everywhere and there were bags under eyes. Her clothes were disheveled and bordered on gross. She looked like she has been through a Hulk created disaster. Ugh.

Biting her lip she hugged herself. For a moment there Darcy sounded exactly like her father. Her father wasn't known for mincing words and told it like it was. Sometimes even bringing the message home with her over his knee. Granted he was progressive in many ways but he was a firm believer in old fashioned discipline and that meant spanking. Whenever she got mouthy (which was admittedly rare), didn't do her chores, or simply got neglectful, she could rely on her father following through with a thorough bare bottom correction. It was a rare constant in her life which, admittedly, she missed. Because no matter what she did wrong her father would always held her afterwards, reassuring her that all was forgiven and taken care of.

When her father died, that steadiness that she always relied on was gone. It was so easy to get lost in her work, to lose sight of things. That sometimes it was hard for her to see outside of the bio frost, Thor and everything else. She noticed that now she kept things bottled up and sometimes as a result exploded and that wasn't right. Especially to others who were only trying to help like Darcy. Whether Darcy knew it or not, she had become Jane's rudder, reminding her to eat, relax, and sometimes sleep. Jane had become over time almost dependent on her. When? She couldn't say, but Darcy had become definitely more than just a friend. In her own way, Darcy was almost maternal in her administrations. Her scolding's, which although rare, got to her. They made her feel chastised and sent her on the direction of making things right. Because Darcy didn't care about age, or the fact that she was technically still her intern. She simply cared and that was enough.

A thought popped into her mind. Could she? No. But would she? A thought that was ridiculous it was almost funny, but perhaps? Jane bit her lip, a million scenarios running through her mind. Not all of them unpleasant. But first she had a call to make.

A few hours later, Darcy was surprised to receive a call from Jane. She looked at it dubiously and wondered briefly if the little woman was worth the headache. She cared for Jane, perhaps more than she should, but watching her slowly destroy herself was not on her high list of priorities. In the beginning Jane seemed to have everything that Darcy herself aspired to: grace, intelligence, and kindness. She also had a certain of kind of innocence that Darcy couldn't help be drawn to. She could see why Thor had set his sights on a woman like Jane. But despite Jane's gifts she had a few faults too. She pushed herself too hard, for one thing, and had a bad habit of ignoring the obvious.

She also neglected herself to the point of destruction. Before she came she wasn't sure if Jane ever actually ate full meals aside from pop tarts. Sure pop tarts were great for the occasional treat and when you're on the run but seriously? That woman needed some meat on her bones. She made it made her mission as soon as she started working for Jane to make sure she ate at least one full meal during the day. Sometimes something as simple as a full sandwich, with carrot chips and a bottle of water. Other times it was something more substantial like her famous spaghetti and meatballs.

She also became aware of how little sleep that Jane actually got. Taking few hours here and there and from what she saw in Erik it was common place. But the thing was Jane needed more than just a few hours a night. Her immune system wasn't healthy and at times she looked paler than Darcy thought was healthy. Darcy was, despite all her outward quirkiness, was actually very caring. She cared about her friends and family very deeply. So she couldn't help it that her instincts screamed at her every time she was around Jane.

It was a natural instinct that her mom said would make her a good nurse and she had thought about it. She even took a few classes in First Aid in high school, but the sight of blood made her stomach churn so she settled on political science as her second choice. Which eventually lead her to Jane. They went from being an astrophysicist/intern to being friends rather quickly and things just took off from there. She wasn't sure she exactly had a crush on the woman but she did feel something. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But what she knew for certain is that Jane definitely took it too far this time. When Erik called her sounding more than a little worried she knew something was wrong. He never called her unless it was serious. In this case, Jane had over done it again and was this time worse off. She has spiraled in the few days she was gone and any time Erik tried to talk to her or tried to get her to eat he got snapped at. This was bad. Very bad.

"You need to come home, Darcy," Erik said as Darcy paced around the room.

"What makes you think that she'll listen to me?" Darcy was more than a little irritated at the thought of cutting her trip short. Especially after she left explicit instructions for Jane and more than a few leftovers in the fridge.

"Because you're the only person I know who's able to get through to her. You know how to talk to her. She's been more than a little on edge lately since you've left."

"So she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." She pointed out and as soon as she said the words she knew she sounded like a bitch. But at the moment she didn't care. She could hear Erik sigh into the phone.

"Yes she is, but we both know that Jane can sometimes forget certain things. You help her. She listens to you. She respects you and right now she needs you home."

"I'm tired of watching her do this to herself." She said to Jane over doing things. After all there was only so much she could do to help her friend.

"I am and when you get back we'll come to a solution. Together."

"Alright I'll be right there." And suddenly there was a click.

She booked her flight back and when Erik picked her up they had a long talk. She would be the one to talk to Jane but afterwards she and Erik would no longer be able to watch Jane kill herself. But of course the "talk" hadn't exactly gone as planned and instead turned into a big old fight. Yeah. That went well. Gritting her teeth she answered the phone. Jane sounded different and almost small and not even the least bit angry. In all honesty Darcy was almost expecting Jane to release her from her internship. But perhaps that would be for the best? Jane was her own woman. She didn't need Darcy hovering around her and in that aspect maybe Erik was wrong? Despite her own feelings on the matter it was still ultimately up to Jane. So instead of kicking her to the curb like she had previously assumed. she instead hesitantly asked Darcy to come over so they could talk. Curious, Darcy agreed and within twenty minutes she was at Jane's apartment.

Jane answered the door.

"Come in. Can I tempt you with a cup of coffee or tea?" Asked Jane as she moved away from the door and invited her in. Jane had a small place but it was for the most part neat with hastily piled books on the coffee table. Darcy was happy to see that Jane had at least cleaned herself up and no longer looked like a wanna-be Shrek. But something was different about her; Jane seemed on edge and almost nervous.

"Yeah, Chamomile if you have it. Jane you look a little pale. Why don't you have one too?" Darcy suggested and winced. She promised herself that she would stop babying Jane. Jane could look out for herself. Expecting a rebuff, Jane merely smiled and nodded, liking how Darcy, even when they were upset with each other, almost seemed to naturally know what she needed.

"Good idea. Listen I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting..." Jane started as soon as she grabbed two cups of tea. She set the mug down in front of Darcy and took a small sip of hers.

"No, Jane, I- No Erik and I need to apologize. You're a grown woman. You don't need someone telling you what to do. It's not our place. We just get really concerned...and I'm, well… I'm sorry." Darcy rambled on. "From now on it'll be simply boss lady/intern and I'll tell Erik to back off too." Darcy said suddenly more than a little determined. Jane was her boss and that was the end of it. She cared for her but perhaps Jane was right in some respects about leaving her to her work. So she was surprised when Jane all but stood up.

"What? NO!" She nearly spilled her tea and had to quickly put the cup down. Darcy stared at her shocked and wide eyed with a definite look of confusion on her face.

"Huh?"

"What I mean to say Darcy is that you guys were right all along. I have been over doing it and I don't want to chase you guys away. I'm really sorry for everything and I honestly shouldn't have taken it out on Erik or you for trying to help me. It's just sometimes I get so wrapped up in my head...but I wanted to talk to you about that." Jane took a deep breath and while Darcy had a million questions she remained silent. Instead settled for nodding her head for Jane to continue. "The truth of the matter is, Darcy, I like the way you, uh, watch out for me. It's comforting to know you're there for me. And today when you said something, it clicked." By now Jane was blushing prettily.

"What did?"

"When you said I was acting like a brat and that you should, uh, spank me?" She all but squeaked out the last part and before Darcy could say anything, Jane continued on. "My father used to do that when I was younger when things got to out of hand and it just put things back in order. Brought me back to reality. Reminded me where things stood and that sometimes there were more important things than science. You're my rudder, Darcy, and I trust you. I think after everything you've done you have the right to correct me when I get out of hand." There, she said it. Part of her was relieved the other part was terrified. A pregnant silence filled the room while Darcy digested the information.

"You want me to spank you?" Darcy asked sounding shocked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Spankings hurt, Jane. They're no joke. If I were to spank you it would have to be on my terms." The thought of Jane being over her knee did appeal to her, especially after today. But in all honesty she didn't want to hurt her either. Feeling that perhaps Darcy was coming, around Jane took the cup of tea from Darcy's hands and put it on the table and took her hands in hers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I trust you. Honestly I think it's what I need. Anyway it's not you don't watch out for me now right? You know I kinda like it? You make me feel cared for. I like that nurturing side of you. I really do. It makes me feel almost small..." Jane trailed off and was blushing again and apart of Darcy whispered that she thought it was adorable.

Darcy couldn't believe she was having such a conversation. Yet it oddly felt right. Jane had just admitted that she needed her. Darcy, for all her bravo, could never bring herself to admit what Jane had finally done. She didn't have a crush on Jane in the way that that she had previously thought. She was feeling maternal towards her. An older woman at that. It was so confusing. But the look on Jane's face told her everything. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Jane if I decide to do this you have to know that you wouldn't have a say? You're right. I do feel maternal towards you. I do like watching out for you. But are you sure this wouldn't be taking it a bit far? If I do this I wouldn't be treating you as Jane my boss. I'd be treating you like any kid that needs discipline."

"I know and is it weird that I kind of like the thought? Not the spankings because I know they hurt, but because it's nice thinking of you in that way. Sometimes." Jane said smiling openly and looked down at her hands, feeling relieved that Darcy felt the same way that she did. She could feel it now, that small part of her that felt safe in Darcy's care. It was nice to finally put a name to the feelings she was having. After a few minutes the decision was made and Darcy stood up. Staring down at Jane she put her hands on her hips.

"Jane Ann Foster you have been a very bad girl." Surprised at the turn of events, Jane blanched. Darcy looked formidable and she felt her stomach drop at the thought that was about to happen. "You were rude, disrespectful to Erik, me, and you let yourself go. I know you can behave better than that and I expect more from you. We love you and this kind of negligence is no longer okay. Because we love- I love you, I'm going to turn you over my knee and spank you."

"Yes." she said softly. Her eyes already filling up with tears.

"Yes what?" Darcy's tone was sharp. Demanding respect.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Good girl. Stand up." Jane complied and stood up, surprised when Darcy reached for her jeans. Startled, Jane tried to stop her but only got her hands smacked for her troubles. "Stand still. When you act like a brat you're going stand bare bottomed in the corner and think about what landed you there."

Taking a deep breath but determined to follow through, she pulled down Jane's jeans and, without preamble, her panties as well. She pointed to a corner. "Go stand in that corner with your hands behind your back. Now. March."

A few errant tears ran down Jane's face. Feeling utterly humbled, Jane waddled to the nearest corner and leaned her head against it. Her bottom clenched at the thought of the oncoming spanking and judging by Darcy's manner she wouldn't be going easy on her. She felt exactly like she did all those years ago and she was surprised how easily Darcy fell into the role so well. But she couldn't deny it was her behavior that brought her here in the first place. She knew intellectually she could leave the corner at any moment. After all, Darcy wasn't physically keeping her there, but she wanted to own up to her mistakes and if this is what it took to make things right then that's what she would do.

While Jane stood in the corner Darcy wasn't sure what she should do. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Jane would back out or not. But if Jane was willing to see it through so was she. Jane looked like a chastised little girl and her little sniffles weren't helping any. If this is what it took for Jane to take care of herself, then so be it. Feeling a little bit more resolved and less guilty about what was about ensue, Darcy looked around and decided she'd do it just as any other parent would. Grabbing a kitchen chair, she settled it right in the middle of the living room. Part of her wondered if she should use an implement, but quickly decided against it. A hand spanking should suffice this time. This time? Would there even be a next time? Leaving that thought for later, she sat down on the chair and grabbed a magazine.

It was close to fifteen minutes before Darcy finally called Jane over. The sight of Darcy sitting on the chair with her arms crossed like a disapproving parent nearly sent her into tears once again. She felt terrible. Jane felt like she had let everyone down. Resisting the urge to cover her nakedness she waddled over and stood before Darcy, trembling.

"What did you think about while you were in the corner?"

"That I need to remember to take care of myself and I need to apologize to Erik. I'm sorry for acting like that, I really am. I didn't mean to make you guys worry," Jane said apologetically meaning every word. Darcy nodded solemnly.

"I know, Janey." The nickname slipped from her lips naturally. "And we're going to take care of that right now. Over my knee. That's right. Hands behind your back. Good girl." Once 'Janey' was over her knee comfortably she could feel the blood rush to her face. She had forgotten how embarrassing this was! It was ten times worse than being in the corner. Darcy adjusted her accordingly and pushed her a little forward so that her bottom faced towards the ceiling. Her legs were secured by Darcy's.

Once Janey was in position, Darcy patted her back. For a small woman she really had a nice bottom, Darcy thought absently. Her bottom was so pale and perfectly formed. There was even a small dimple over her right buttock. It was, in her mind at least, cute. But she had some business to take care and quickly switched back to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath she began.

**Swat**

Darcy watched as her hand landed the first spank and 'Janey's' bottom quickly turned to a rose pink. She tried not to think of her as 'Jane' in this moment. Jane was her friend and confident. 'Janey' was a much more childish name reserved for childish actions and Jane certainly hadn't been acting like an adult. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand again and brought it down, starting a pattern of spanking one spot twice before moving to the next spot.

'Janey' cried out with each spank. She forgot how much it stung! And Darcy certainly wasn't holding back. Any remaining dignity she may have had melted with each resounding swat to her burning bottom. In no time at all, she was back to being a child and cried out piteously. Even though in the corner she had promised herself that that while over Darcy's lap she would try to make as little fuss as possible.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"I'm sorry! I'll be good!" The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Like an echo from the past. She could remember briefly saying those words to her father in the same way. Promising good behavior if only he would stop. But if anything, Darcy only responded by tilting her forward a bit more and began to spank her sit spots. Janey wailed and tried to twist out of the way. Pulling her tighter, Darcy was determined she learned her lesson.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"I know you want be a good girl Janey but acting like a brat is no way to behave." Darcy said as Janey cried out louder twisting slightly. "Erik cares for you and what did you do? You snapped at him. How do you think that made him feel?" Darcy lectured with a now sobbing Janey over her lap.

"Sorry! I'll tell him I'm sorry! Please stop! No more!" Janey cried out as the burn in her bottom became more than she could bare. It was becoming too much. Darcy's lecturing was making her feel worse and she vowed she'd apologize to Erik and hell even send him a fruit basket. She couldn't believe she had behaved so badly towards her friends. It was terrible.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT **

"That's right! You were very bad weren't you? After this it's corner and then I think a nice nap. You've been working too hard. You need to rest. Now be a good girl and take the rest of your spanking" With that Darcy began to spank Janey in earnest. Letting not only the spanking take effect but the scolding as well until finally at last Janey went limp. Darcy stopped and shook her hand. Ow her hand stung! But it looked like her message had gotten through. Janeys bottom was a vibrant red with a little purple where had been a little over zealous.

When Janey had finally calmed down enough Darcy helped her stand. Janeys face was blotchy with a runny nose. She looked like a well spanked little girl. She didn't even meet her eyes and stared at her feet in shame.

"Look at me Janey." Janey looked up and her bottom lip quivered."Enough now the spanking is over. But I want you to go stand in the corner and think about why you got spanked. We'll talk about after you come out."

Nodding dejectedly, Janey waddled over to the corner just as before and put her hands behind her back and resisted the urge to rub. Her bottom felt like it was on fire! The whole experience was humbling and she promised that she would try and take better care of herself and respectful of others. In some ways though she also felt relieved. Darcy had taken charge and let her cry it out. She knew it couldn't have been easy for her friend to do this for her. But she was grateful and now respected her in more ways than one. In a strange way she almost proud of Darcy for following through. When in reality she could have just left her to her own devices. When her time in the corner was over Janey felt lighter than ever.

"Turn around Janey. You can get dressed now." Darcy said.

Janey pulled her panties and pants up. Groaning as she did so. Darcy gave her a small smile and moved over and took her in her arms. Janey melted into it and buried her head into Darcy's shoulder. Pulling Janey over to the couch, Darcy sat down and gently tugged Janey into her lap. She whimpered as her tender bottom touched Darcy's knee but didn't protest. Rocking slightly, Darcy shushed her and reassured her that all was forgiven and the spanking was over. "Shh it's okay. It's over now. It's okay. Just relax. Shh. There's a good girl. Shh". Janey quieted and after awhile Darcy stopped rocking. Although she was aware she was probably too old to be in her friends lap and rocked like a child, Jane couldn't deny how comfortable and safe she felt.

Not sure of what to say or do after Jane's spanking, Darcy waited until Jane began to fidget and gently got off her lap. Darcy didn't protest but she immediately felt the loss of Jane from her arms. Jane instead sat next to her and wiped the tear tracks from her eyes.

"Darcy, that was... I don't know what to say. I'd apologize again but I think you're tired of hearing that. Thank you."

"You're not mad at me?" Darcy asked hesitantly, afraid she had over done it with the spanking and needed reassurance.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean I deserved it and I feel so much better. I'll do better from now and I'll talk to Erik and apologize to him as well. I didn't think he cared so much."

"He does, a lot actually. Do you feel better Jane?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean Darcy." Jane blushed at that and yawned. She felt exhausted all of a sudden like she had run a marathon. "I feel so tired of a sudden."

"Time for your nap, Jane," Darcy said, grabbing her friends arm and ushering towards the bedroom. Jane did so obediently and was as meek as a butterfly. Darcy went to work and gently got Jane ready for bed, undressing her and putting her into a clean night shirt. When Jane was gently tucked in on her stomach (her bottom still hurt too much from the spanking to even think about lying on her back), Darcy sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Jane, are you sure you want this? We can forget this ever happened and I won't say a word about it." Darcy asked gently.

Jane thought about it for a moment. Darcy was giving her a way out but she wouldn't trade this feeling for all the world. For the first time in a long time Jane felt safe and cared for. The agonizing months of stress and chaos seemed to melt into the background. She didn't carry the guilt around the way she normally would and she knew tomorrow after she apologized to Erik everything would be okay. There would be no heavy cloud hanging over them that would only disperse with time. Darcy had taken care of the issue and forgiven her.

"I don't want to forget it. If you're okay with it, Darcy, I want to continue like we always have. And if I get too out of line you can correct me. Should correct me. I trust you. Will you stay with me a little while? I mean until I fall asleep?" Jane asked

"Okay, Jane. We'll figure the rest out later. Go to sleep and I'll be right here." And Jane sleepily knew she would. Smiling slightly, she fell asleep.

Somewhere on a foreign planet, a golden haired man looked on and silently bowed his head and whispered. "Thank you."

The End

*Authors Note : Hi I'm kind of leaving a one shot because I'm not sure if I should write a sequel. However if want me to write another and have an idea of what you would like to see happen I'm game. Thanks for reading.


End file.
